


Stand By Me

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Setting, Anal Gaping, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, M/M, Mentioned fisting, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Shuichi has a somewhat odd Stand, but apparently that's perfectly fine and worth investigating. For measure of 'investigating'.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Ches, Minmin, and Kiki; for that convo at start and inspiring this.

The main reason why Shuichi was able to end danganronpa bc of his Stand, Numb. The stand is only activated when there's something in his ass. My other idea was that Shuichi's stand activates when he is around a killer. But Six has no killer, which means he must use the anal method. Anything with his ass just makes the Stand stronger. But Shuichi is so nervous that he'd never do such a thing! Until suddenly all this fucking shit and this fucking. Fuck you Smoogi.

You said shuuichis stand activates when something is in his ass, if he beat chapter 6 trial thanks to his stands that means he either fingered himself or had a dildo up his ass for the entire trial. If was the former, that means he fingered himself and the entire audience saw it

Also works as a great distraction too hard to argue with someone that has a dildo up their ass. Dildo wasn’t enough, so he fucked himself with it to create enough numbing.

I want to throw him a bone. Using Numb lubes up his ass for him.

The end of the trial he's pretty much a sticky mess, completely nude and has shocked the survivors and wowed the audience. Just imagine the kiibo debate happening with that going on. More like kiibo fucc him and he talks to him that way.

"GOD DAMN IT KIIBO FUCK SHUICHI'S ASS HE'S THE ONLY WAY OF US ESCAPING ALIVE!!!" while there are polls on how to fuck Shuichi.

Also Kaito and Kokichi are alive because Stands. I demand they get to watch Shuichi bitch out the world while getting his ass pounded into the shape of Kiibo's huge robot cock.

"Look we thank you for saving our lives and avenging all of our friends and loved ones deaths and all of that, but can you please put some pants on"  
-Himiko at some point

"Nnnhhh... But is- is it over?" Shuichi asks while trying to keep Kiibo's artificial semen inside.

What if he just gets too until the robot dicking and can't do the final argument so someone else just says it for him cause he's a Mess. Maki with utter disgust as shuuichi stomach bloats with all that artificial cum.

The audience being meanie pervs and pressing down on Shuichi's belly. He whimpers and whines, begging for kiibo to stop because he wants to keep it inside him. 

"Fuck it you bitch, I'm using me Stand THAT YOU apparently GAVE me, AND YOU WILL ACCEPT THIS ACTION!" and he just smacks his own ass until Numb kicks in and fingers himself.

Numb is a powerful stand. Shuichi can fit anything in his ass. If Shuichi had the mental fortitude to do so, then he could take one of the realistically sized novelty horse cock dildos.

He'd probably be constantly cumming, and shaking, trying to smile and give a peace sign.

Force him to ride it and offer to fill him up more, but Shuichi can barely think with the way he's getting fucked right now. Someone nudges his still cumming half hard dick and Shuichi just- he really tried to move but all he can do is arch his back and scream.

By the time the thing gets pulled out, Shuichi is unable to respond.

Shuichi sobs when he hears the obscene wet sounds that his gaping asshole makes, the way that someone makes a soft impressed noise and a large hand caresses his sensitive rim, he just feels so empty. Asking for more is impossible though. Shuichi can't figure out how words even work right now. He can only tighten up his ass uselessly. It's impossible.

Someone reaches down and tosses him onto his back.

The sight of Kaito's Stand, name unremembered for the life of him, is what graces Shuichi's dizzy eyes.

Oh, right. Weren't they trying to do some experimenting with... With Stands? Or-

"Hhhieeee?!" Shuichi squeals, rolling eyes wide and unseeing. All he can feel is the bulbous cock head sheathing itself inside of him, small bumps and thick veins forcing him open again. Not that it was difficult to enter his ass, part of him notes. All that wetness between Shuichi's legs is yet another shamelessly natural part of him. Something that he'd willing exposed to the whole world.

Kokichi's half joking name calling flows back from Shuichi's memories.

As Kaito's Stand starts to slowly thrust it's alien dick inside of Shuichi's greedy anus, all the detective can hear is:

"Wow Shumai, I had no idea you were such a butt slut!"

And it was a joke. Except Kokichi's face was beet red and he didn't look away from Shuichi's desperate fingers for a second.

Now he can faintly make out Kokichi's vicious grin looking down at him, though the silver tongue peeking out suggests that this is Kokichi's mysterious stand.

"Hiiiii!" comes it's distorted voice. "Kaito is trying to get some stuff together, so it's just me and space daddy! And I know what you must be thinking, there's no way that everyone would acknowledge my deep seated need to get used like a human sex toy!"

Shuichi yells as his prostate is abruptly abused by harsh and repeated pounding.

The fake Kokichi above his head grins until his hair inverts and his teeth reveal their needle sharpness. It laughs, "Beep Beep Beep. Wrong~!"

Monstrous mimicry squats down and then sits on what Shuichi knows to be hollow knees. Shuichi faintly recalls that Kaito and Kokichi used this Stand as a fake corpse to fool the mastermind.

Then Kaito's Stand pulls out.

Shuichi blinks and tries to look down, seeing his flaccid yet weeping cock, and stares at the huge tool gently bobbing above his empty balls.

"Whhhh...huh?" Shuichi asks with the full extent of his vocabulary.

Kokichi's classic laugh, now with more applied cheese grater, starts and ascends into a loud cackle. The mirth bounces from wall to wall and makes Shuichi shiver.

"You let everyone fuck you into brainlessness with an at least twenty foot pitch black horse dildo, and now you think that you're good enough to speak?"

Shuichi's penis twitches.

It just makes Kokichi's doppelganger laugh harder at him, and Shuichi squirms just like his insides.

"Why isn't it fucking me? Does this mean that Kaito is grossed out by me?" comes Kokichi's voice. "Even though he prepared me by fisting my whorish fuck hole..."

"Nn-"

A hand covered in porcelain cracks slams over Shuichi's mouth.

Black eyes drip disappearing ink into the space between Kokichi's nameless Stand and Shuichi's own eyes. Each not real tear makes Shuichi flinch and his body pulse with adrenaline. He can't remember Kokichi's stand being this frightening before. Somehow, it makes Shuichi want to hold it.

It coos at him, "Kokichi would pay money to see you this way, but he's a big softy that runs away. Not me though!"

With that, Kaito's Stand rubs Shuichi's abused rim with its slicked up dick-

And Shuichi screams into the gritty hand over his mouth, unable to comprehend how the Stand inside of him has sheathed itself to the hilt in just one thrust.

He jerks and struggles on instinct. All it gets his is more stimulation and more unhinged giggles.

It's big, he wants to say, big and hot and heavy inside of me and god why aren't you moving-

Moonman tried to pull out again, likely so that he can repeat his earlier thrusting, but this time Shuichi's body is prepared. He wraps his legs around the Stand's waist and tries his hardest to keep that wonderful penis inside of him.

Shuichi moans as Moonman's hips start thrashing in confusion, whining as the cock in him scrapes along sensitive inner walls. Bumps graze each inch of his spread ass.

"I'm actually sort of jealous right now. No dick or anything in between my legs!" Kokichi's voice says. It makes Shuichi get dazed for a moment, face wrinkling up. Then he opens his eyes again.

Right, right-

Body singing in delight from nerves on fire, Shuichi glances up at Kokichi's estranged reflection.

Shuichi... Shuichi opens his mouth against the Stand's palm. It tastes weird and Shuichi keeps looking down at the bulge made when Kaito's Stand fucks him. But it makes the second Stand's breath hitch in shock, and that's absolutely worth it.

The hand stays where it is until Shuichi starts to near make out with the thing.

If the real Kokichi came back to check in on the situation, what would he think? What would his reaction to Shuichi's open mouth and earnestly presented tongue be?

Wide eyes stare down into Shuichi's drool soaked mouth, silver tongue slowly escaping, and the Stand gulps before looking away.

Shuichi gasps and tries to move his arms. Unfortunately, his body is overwhelmed by constant fucking that human physiology isn't meant to handle.

The not-Kokichi twitches and even changes into what seem to be different versions of Kokichi's form. Like flashes of TV channels changing.

Shuichi recognizes a hazy flash of blood pouring down Kokichi's face, before the Stand returns to normal with a small pout.

It glares down at him, "Do you really really want me too?"

Shuichi huffs and nods. His body shakes and Moonman presses down on his dick. But Shuichi continues to nod and cry out, wordless begging being his only option.

Twinges of red and pink dot themselves into purple eyes, settling back into serene purple, and Kokichi's face leers. More giggles echoing into the air of Shuichi's bedroom. Those broken ceramic hand take hold of Shuichi's head, and the Stand takes advantage of Shuichi's crying. It leans down as if to kiss, only for that slick tongue to lap up stray tears.

Shuichi groans in disappointment.

"Hehe," is his response. "Kokichi is going to get soooo mad at me! I get to slurp up Shumai's delicious mouth!"

And then Shuichi jerks back, that thick tongue fucking it's way into his mouth like it's yet another sexual orifice.

His hands scratch at the floor. Shuichi can't only writhe helplessly as two inhuman entities use him. Like a toy, but Shuichi feels amazing, feels great when the slick organ in his mouth utterly dominants. It explores behind teeth and under Shuichi's own tongue too. The curious tip gets dangerously close the to start of Shuichi's throat before backing off.

Huge gulps of air pour into Shuichi's desperate lungs once the Stand pulls back.

"Oh hi there Kaito!"

Shuichi sobs uselessly.

Gritty hands cover his ears, somehow blocking out all sound.

It just makes the throbbing dick in his ass feel bigger, and Shuichi realizes that hips own hips are pistoning back into his partner's.

But Kaito is back, Kaito is…

His mouth starts to play host to that inquisitive organ again- but then it leaves just as quickly and takes the silencing hands with it.

"Aaaaah! Kokichi, you never let me have any real fun!" But it's followed by, "And you never fucking obey me!" which make Shuichi jolt, because that's the real Kokichi talking.

Room temperature hands play with Shuichi's sweaty hair.

"You never told me that I couldn't touch or kiss him. Just to keep an eye on him," says Kokichi's petulant Stand.

Kokichi groans, "Because you'd been docile lately you stupid asshole."

Shuichi's dick quietly orgasms under the force of Moonman's efforts, and the fact that at least three people are just casually arguing while his asshole gets fucked into oblivion.

He can't feel any semen join the mess on his body. Shuichi tries to look down past his tears, but vision is a lie right now.

That was still possibly a dry orgasm though.

A slightly peachy tan blur with white-blue at the end reaches his groin, and suddenly a towel is trying to clean off Shuichi's hypersensitive penis.

"Holy shit, you idiot stop that!" cries one or both of the bickering Kokichi.

"Momota Kaito is such an idiot, Moon-chan should join up with me instead!" says maybe Kokichi's Stand.

How would that even…

Shuichi's legs jerk as something like another orgasm rushes through him.

He tries to say something. He really does, but all he can accomplish is closing his eyes and letting out a prolonged 'o' noise.

A cooing noise gets closer to him and Shuichi lets his mouth go slack when a flash of silver nears his lips.

This time the Stand as zero mercy. The tongue, hard and soft all at once, immediately shoves itself past Shuichi's mouth and down his throat. Gagging around it serves as zero deterrence. Moonman takes hold of Shuichi's hips and oh-

Shuichi can feel each pass of the two organs fucking his body.

A small hand with small fingers carefully scoops up some of the cum drying on Shuichi's stomach.

It makes Shuichi conscious of how tightly his tearing eyes are closed. Another caress presses down on the bulge from the inhuman cock slamming inside of him. Whimpering, Shuichi orgasms again.

It really is starting to hurt.

He loves it and tries to return their efforts, pink tongue and tired mouth sucking weakly, and pelvic muscles clenching down.

All it results in is faster violation and distance voices murmuring.

It's too much. It's not enough. How did Shuichi end up here, again?

The thing licking the inside of his delicate esophagus carefully leaves.

"Shumai wants to know a secret, right?" something whispers into his ear, breath hot and damp. Shuichi tries to make some kind of affirmative noise, but all that happens is a laughing gasp.

"Nehehe... Hey, Kaito and Kokichi really love you a lot. You'll let them fuck you like a cum dump cuz' you like them back," comes the quiet hiss. "Unlike Kokichi, I don't ever lie. That's why you're turned into a little toy right now."

Stone nails scrape into the skin above Shuichi's pulse.

"You three are just emotionally stupid. But at least I'm here to sort out your sorry assess for you!" Kokichi's voice says past warping pitch and tone.

For not the first time, Shuichi wonders if Kokichi's stand belongs to him in any manner at all.

He decides that the best option is probably to... Well, Shuichi forces his body past its already reached limit. He pulls down the seemingly angry stand above him and attacks it's mouth with bites and licks.

"H-hmmphmm?!" it grunts in confusion.

But Shuichi is turning himself around and forcing into onto the floor. He can barely see anything, but he can sure as hell feel the trembles of anticipation beneath him.

Moonman doesn't even pause, just follows Shuichi's lead and picks up the pace once Shuichi continues to turn the tables on Kokichi's rebellious Stand.

"Shuichi..." the real Kokichi's voice floats past. Hints of a stutter.

Shuichi's teeth are too busy faking bites on the other Kokichi's metallic tongue.

He swallows up tiny bits and bobbles of pleading, murmurs of truths and confessions getting eaten up, and Shuichi can't help but find it all to be utterly adorable. His fingers travel up to take hold of the long tongue being worshiped, and Shuichi sucks on it.

Ah, the new angle is really great for Shuichi's ass too.

It's a shame that Kokichi's stand doesn't have any genitals. Unless it lies about not lying... Shuichi's other hand travels down to rub at the not quite matching pants. After a few moments, he gets frustrated enough to use Numb and rip them off.

Nothing again. Nothing? A tiny bump but nothing.

Just smooth white not-porcelain-not-skin. Shuichi's fingers rub the little bump and equally white hands snap down to stop him, but it's too late.

A loud groan of relief echoes where laughter used to.

Shuichi bats the Stand's hands away and feels Moonman slow down. He rubs another semi circle and feels how the being under him fidgets.

Looking back up at the face of Kokichi's doppelganger is almost dizzying. Black and purple swirls twitch into nebulous shapes and sizes. Purple hair flows as if underwater, and Shuichi hasn't seen such activity from it since Kokichi and Kaito went into the hanger.

Sometimes, it would pretend to be Kokichi. Shuichi was always the one to lock onto a tell and expose the little game.

"I- I donnnn... nuuh!" it tries to say. "I want you to touch me more."

Kokichi's stand really can't lie, Shuichi realizes. No wonder Kokichi rushed over once his... Once the Stand that looks like him started fucking Shuichi's throat.

Shuichi smiles and pats the Stand's head, going back to slurping at it's now limp tongue, and squeaks when a large hand slaps his ass.

He tries to make up for the split attention by rocking his ass backwards. Kokichi's stand takes advantage by thrusting it’s tongue into Shuichi's oral cavity, like is belongs there. Shuichi can't even be mad about it either, his entire body being shoved back and forth onto two penetrating organs.

A different set of moans and the sound of zippers reach Shuichi's ears, but he doesn't quite connect them to how the Stands fucking him start to become frenzied.

Shuichi's air intake lowers and his eyes flutter shut again. The only thing he can feel is being sandwiched between two strange but familiar bodies, and the throbbing bump that his fingers instinctively tease.

He cums again.

It's barely there. Yet, it crashes down on him like waves of painful needles, pleasure churning inside of his skull; wringing him out to dry and forcing his hand to claw at not-Kokichi's little gspot button.

A harmonized scream vibrates from the tongue that Shuichi is deepthroating.

Something warm and goopy floods out from the doll like groin that Shuichi has been groping. He made Kokichi's Stand cum. Golden eyes force their way open and stare down at a black-pink ink covered hand. Shuichi almost tries to see what the substance tastes like, but shaking porcelain fingers yank it away.

"That's so gross of you. Stop that," a weak voice murmurs.

Moonman starts rapidly fucking into Shuichi's abused hole, each thrust making him see stars- An explosion of heat. Another. Another, and it doesn't stop even when Shuichi falls completely limp onto the dusty white cloth of a shirt not quite matching Kokichi's.

Shuichi whines into the drool soaked neck beneath him.

"You like it though."

Shuichi sobs and nods, body on fire and mind turning even more into mush than before.

Hands rub along his back and shift his hair. They're rough and cracked, not smooth or soft like they used to be, but Shuichi nuzzles into them.

Moonman ruts just a little bit more. Stills. The moment that it pulls it's soften penis out of Shuichi's entrance, enough cum and lube rushes out for the resulting splatter to make a loud wet sound.

Shuichi sighs and sniffles.

Behind him, Moonman starts to dissipate. Red oni and astronaut motifs fade into air, and the Stand's owner quickly stumbles over with a look of concern on his face. Shuichi smiles a little grin, smug, and throws one of those peace signs that made Kaito jerk off onto his face earlier.

Then he falls asleep on the warm body below him.

**Author's Note:**

> And no, I don't have any real shame at all ever.


End file.
